Normal Way Of Life
by not-so-average-07
Summary: A story about our boys going through high school without powers and the introduction of Leigh Jacobs...full summary inside. ReidOC RR
1. Spenser

**So apparently I can only write Covenant stories these days. Oh well. This story is AU, the boys don't have the power and Chase is best friends with Abbott. This is a Reid/OC, I'm in a blonde mood. Sara is from a rich family too. All images from the story are in my profile.**

**I don't own the Covenant, it is taking a while bit I am coming to terms with that.**

Spenser Academy, the new bane of my existence. How did I end up here? My father sent me hoping I would learn some "decent" values. That and my new step-monster, who is five years older than me by the way, hates me. I have been exiled from my life in New York City to Ipswich. It rains here, a lot. And the worst part? It's my senior year.

"We're here Miss. Jacobs."

I looked to my driver and nodded my head. At least my dad sent the limo. We came to a stop and I looked out of the window. This has to be the scariest looking school I have ever seen. I got out of the limo and looked at my driver.

"I'll get your things to your room. Your father got you a single. I will leave the key on the dresser. You need to meet with the Provost."

"Thank you Mark. I guess I'll see you at Thanksgiving."

"Goodbye Miss. Jacobs."

I took a deep breath and walked into the building. Entering the office I saw two guys leaning against the desk next to who I assumed to be the Provost.

"Miss. Jacobs?"

"Yes sir."

"Welcome to Spenser. Here is your schedule and other things. Your father took care of all of the paper work. These two boys will show you around. Caleb and Pogue, I think you can take it from here."

I looked at the two boys and shrugged my shoulders. I followed them out of the office and into the hall. The short haired one looked at me.

"So what's your name?"

"Leigh Jacobs.

"Where you from?"

"New York City."

He nodded and looked forward again. I sighed, might as well be nice and try to make friends, I am stuck here.

"What about you two?"

"We're local. Pogue has an apartment off campus and I live at home."

"But our girlfriends live here. Down the hall from you actually."

"Cool, I'll have to meet them."

"We can stop by now if you want?"

"Sounds good."

I followed them down the stairs and outside. On the way they pointed out classrooms. The walk from the main building to the dorms went through the woods. As if this place needed to go any higher up on 

the creepy factor. We got to the dorm building and walked to the third floor. The boys stopped outside of room 324.

"You are 326 so you are right there."

"Thanks."

Caleb knocked on the door as he was opening it. Inside the room there were four people. Two guys and two girls. The girls were doing there makeup and the guys were watching TV.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We got bored."

Caleb shook his head then walked over and kissed the blonde girl. Pogue did the same with the dark girl. That left the two other guys staring at me. Not weird at all.

"They do that all of the time."

"Good to know."

"Tyler Sims, the blonde is Reid Garwin. Caleb's girl is Sara Wenham and Pogue's is Kate Tunney."

"Thank you. I'm Leigh Jacobs."

The blonde, Reid, stood up and shook my hand.

"Very pleased to meet you."

"You're not getting in my pants."

"Yet."

Reid walked back to the bed. I just stared after him. He was like Finn from Gilmore Girls, without the hot accent. I followed him to the bed and sat down next to Tyler.

"How much longer on the make out session?"

"Two minutes. You should go tonight."

"Go where?"

"Nicky's. It's a bar in town."

"Sounds fun. Count me in."

"Great."

"I need to change though."

"We'll go with you."

Tyler and I turned to see that the others had joined in on the conversation.

"Uh ok. What time should I be ready by?"

"Half hour good?"

"Perfect. Let's go."

I got off of the bed and lead Kate and Sara out of their room and into mine. All of my things were in boxes and suitcases around the room.

"How did you get a single?"

"Daddy's money."

"Nice."

"Not really. He shows love with money and money only. That and my step-monster wanted me gone fast so he threw his checkbook at the Provost. She is five years older than me and looks like evening gown Barbie."

"I thought my cheerleader Barbie was bad."

"Guys, I have the combo of both."

I looked at Sara and Kate and smiled. Definitely going to like these two. I opened the first suitcase and pulled out a random outfit. I walked into the bathroom to get ready. I let my hair down and did my makeup. My black hair reached to just beneath my shoulders and was cut in layers. I went for my normal eye makeup, it made my eyes pop. My skin was still dark from the summer in the Hamptons. I slid on my low rise jeans and my black tank top that stopped right below my belly button. The two tattoos on my back and the ones on my wrist and foot were visible. I walked out of the bathroom and put on my flip flops.

"Damn, Reid is going to be all over you."

"That's not really what I was going for."

"So Tyler will be all over you."

"And Chase and Aaron."

"Who?"

"The two biggest tools here. They treat girls like dirt."

"Noted. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Let's go. You can ride with Tyler and Reid."

"Cool, my car should be here tomorrow."

I grabbed cash, keys and my cell phone the followed them out. We walked out to the parking lot where the boys were waiting. Kate and Sara got into the Mustang with Pogue and Caleb. I walked over to Reid and Tyler.

"Looks like I'm with you."

"Hop in."

I climbed into the Hummer and sat back in my seat. The ride was quiet but that worked for me. When we got there I hopped out and looked at the building. Tyler stopped next to me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just use to big clubs with bouncers and stuff."

"You won't be disappointed I promise."

I shrugged and followed Tyler into the bar. He lead me to a table in the middle where the others were. I took the seat between Reid and Tyler.

"What do you think Leigh?"

"Well it's not New York, but I really like it."

They all smiled at me. That was slightly unnerving. Note to self, don't drink the water. We sat there for awhile until the girls dragged Pogue and Caleb onto the dance floor. Reid nudged Tyler then looked in my direction.

"You play pool Jacobs?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Follow us."

I got up and followed them to the pool table. As soon as we got there two other guys came over. One with long curly hair and the other with short hair.

"Garwin, who's your bitch?"

"Excuse me?"

"Aaron Abbott. So nice to meet you."

"Eww."

Aaron narrowed his eyes at me but I looked at the other guy.

"That must make you Chase Collins. Well I do agree with what people say you do make a cute couple."

Reid and Tyler laughed as Aaron and Chase stalked off pissed. Tyler put his arm around me.

"You are my new best friend."

I smiled at him then turned to Reid.

"Are we gonna play or what?"

Hours later I unlocked my dorm door and walked into the room. Two in the morning and I still haven't unpacked. I am so not sleeping tonight.


	2. 2pm On A Saturday Is Early

**Short chapter…sorry about that.**

The pounding never stopped. Not once. Then the ringing would start. Untangling myself from my bed sheets I picked up my phone.

"I hate you."

"_Open your door."_

"Bite me."

"_We will keep knocking."_

"I hate you."

Closing my phone I threw it on the bed. Sighing I got up and walked to my door throwing it open. There they were, the disrupters of sleep, also known as Kate and Sara. I left them in the hall and got back into my bed.

"You are not going back to bed."

"Yes I am."

"It's two in the afternoon."

"Two is early when you didn't go to sleep until eight."

"Why?"

"Had to unpack."

"Well we are going shopping."

"And we're taking you."

"No."

"Yes."

Now I know why Pogue and Caleb end up dancing. These two girls are IMPOSSIBLE to say no too. I like to believe that they have evil powers.

"You girls hungry?"

"Starved."

"Let's go to the food court."

We got into the elevator and went to the second floor. The three of us decided on Chinese, we got our food then sat at a table near the window.

"So Leigh, do you miss New York at all?"

"My friends yes. The parties hell yes, but that's about it."

"Where did you live?"

"UES."

Kate and Sara both gave me blank looks.

"Upper East Side."

"Oh."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it wasn't horrible."

"So you girls are allowed out alone?"

The three of us turned to see Chase and Aaron standing near the table. Joy. Chase sat between Kate and I and Aaron sat between Sara and I.

"So Garwin is having a party tonight?"

"I doubt you two are invited."

"The new girl has a mouth."

"Wonder what else she can do with it."

"Can we go?"

Sara and Kate nodded. We got up and grabbed our stuff.

"See you ladies later."

"There's a threat if I ever heard one."

We walked out of the food court and decided to leave. We got into Kate's car and headed back to Spenser.

"Those two do not know when to quit."

"And they seem to like Leigh."

"Oh God. How do I get them off of my back?"

"Sleep with them."

"EWW."

"Or, pick another guy."

"Like who?"

"Well Tyler has that thing going with this girl from his English class."

"So that leaves Reid."

"Of course it does."

"What's wrong with Reid?"

"Nothing really. He just comes off as slutty."

"Well he is."

"Unless he has something to occupy his attention."

"Right."

"Just think about it."

Right, think about it. Let's see how that goes.


	3. Reid's Place

"I am NOT coming out."

"Just show us."

Cursing to myself I opened the bathroom door and walked out.

"You look hot!"

"I am not wearing this."

I pointed to the outfit. Or lack thereof. A jean mini skirt, heavy on the mini, and a black shirt that had long sleeves and stopped right under my breasts. **(Sara's outfit in the beginning of the movie)**

"Come on. We look just like you."

"Same skirt yes but you both have full shirts on."

"Well we already have Caleb and Pogue."

"Right. Can we go?"

"Sure, your car here yet?"

"Lexus GS 300 Convertible."

"We are so taking your car."

I laughed and lead them out to the parking lot. Following their directions I pulled into Reid's driveway.

"Damn."

"Sweetie, all of our places look like this."

"Good to know. And that didn't sound spoiled at all Kate."

"Here."

Sara reached into her purse and pulled out a small remote.

"To Reid's garage. We always park there so nothing happens to our car's, Tyler's truck and Pogue's bike."

"That's smart."

"Reid has his moments."

I pulled into the garage and shut the door behind me. We walked through the back door and into the kitchen where the party was in full swing. We grabbed drinks first then found the boys playing beer pong in the living room.

"Hey guys."

The four of them looked up at us. I could tell by looking at them that they had been at it for awhile. Sara and Kate went straight to Pogue and Caleb. I stopped by Tyler and Reid.

"Hey boys."

"Hey Leigh."

"Hey."

"Kate, Sara. Let's play."

"Alright."

They began setting up their end of the table. I looked over to the boys. Caleb and Pogue were helping the girls set up and Tyler was with his English girl. At least that's who I think it is. I walked over to Reid.

"Garwin?"

"What?"

"Be my partner?"

"What's in it for me?"

Looking over his shoulder I could see Aaron and Chase staring at me.

"The satisfaction of pissing off Abbott and Collins."

"Works for me."

"Thought so."

We walked back to the table and got set up. Five games later Reid and I were still undefeated. We took down Kate and Sara, Caleb and Pogue, Pogue and Kate, Caleb and Sara, Tyler and English girl.

"You are my permanent partner from now on."

"Something to look forward too."

"Sarcasm is mean."

I smiled at him and finished my drink.

"We should let someone else take over."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna go get another drink."

Reid nodded his head and I walked into the kitchen. Sara and Kate were leaning up against the counter, I walked up to them and Kate handed me a drink.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Did you two finally lose?"

"No, we decided to let someone else take over the table."

"About time."

"Ha-ha."

"Classes start Monday."

"Eww."

"I say we do shots to forget that."

"Oh god we are so in."

The girls and I grabbed a bottle and some shot glasses then walked into the empty back room. Sitting around the table we started doing shots and talking.

"So where do you plan on going to college?"

"Boston University."

"You'll be close to us."

"We're going to Harvard."

"Except Reid and Tyler."

"They'll be with you."

"Sweet."

"God, there you three are."

The girls and I all turned to see the boys minus Tyler walk in.

"Where's Ty?"

"Upstairs with English girl."

"Way to go baby boy."

"Baby boy?"

"Tyler is the youngest of the group."

"Got it."

"Anyway, the house is clear."

The girls and I nodded then went back to our shots, it was safe to say that we were feeling NO pain.

"I think it's time to get the girls to bed."

"We're fine."

The three of us said it at the same time then started laughing.

"Bed."

"Now."

"You guys can take your usual rooms."

Caleb and Pogue grabbed my two new friends and took them upstairs. Mean boys.

"Where does that leave me?"

"My room."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"I'll take my chances going back to the dorms."

"I'm not letting you drive."

"I'm fine."

"Stand up."

I stood up and would have fallen back down if Reid hadn't of grabbed my arm.

"Told you."

He lead me out of the backroom and up to the third floor. We walked into his room and he let me go. His room is kick ass. Dark red with band posters everywhere. His bed was against one wall and the rest of his walls had DVD's and CD's, and an entertainment system. In the middle of the room sat a pool table.

"Nice room."

"Thanks."

He walked over to one of his dressers and threw me a pair of basketball shorts and a beater.

"Bathroom's behind you."

I took the clothes and walked into the bathroom. I slid off my shoes and clothes and put on Reid's. walking out of the bathroom I saw that Reid was dressed in shorts and sitting on his bed. I noticed all of his tattoos.

"Nice tattoos."

"Thanks, yours aren't so bad either. You care if we share?"

It took me a minute to realize that he meant the bed.

"That's fine. It is your room."

I got into the bed and laid on my back. Half an hour passed but I was still awake.

"This is weird."

"What is?"

"Me being in a bed with a guy and just sleeping."

"Are you implying something here Jacobs?"

"No, it's just that back in New York I was known as kind of a slut."

"Were you?"

"Kind of. I was a straight A student until I was 16."

"What happened?"

"My brother died and my mom left."

"That sucks."

"Yup."

"I'm known as a bit of a manwhore around here myself."

"Are you?"

"Sometimes."

"You realize that we barely know the basics about each other yet we're sitting here spilling secrets?"

"Works for me."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not saying that you were sorry when I told you."

I felt him shrug and I rolled onto my side, my back facing Reid.

"Night Leigh."

"Night."


	4. Breakfast Dinner Dessert

**I still don't own the Covenant…or Dr. Phil**

I was shaking…no, scratch that, I was being shaken. Opening my eyes I rolled over and came face to face with Reid Garwin.

"What on earth do you want with me Garwin?"

Reid wiggled his eyebrows and looked at me.

"There are so many ways I can answer that."

"Good lord."

"Come on, Caleb made breakfast."

I rolled back over and put the covers over my head. Two seconds later all of the covers were riped from my body.

"What the hell?"

"Let's go!"

I slowly sat up and looked at Reid.

"I don't like you right now."

"I think I can live with that."

He walked to his bedroom door then turned to face me, waiting. Rolling my eyes I got out of his bed and followed him down to the kitchen. All of the others were sitting around the table.

"Told you she wasn't easy to wake up."

I stuck my tongue out at Kate and sat down. Reid took the seat across from me and started to fill up his plate. That's when I noticed the girl sitting in between him and Tyler.

"English girl?"

"Yeah, Chelsey Morgan."

"Leigh Jacobs. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about the night before, after we were done eating we all sat back and looked around.

"What are everyone's plans for the day?"

"Chels and I have plans."

"Same with Kate and I."

"Sara and I are going to see a movie."

"No worries, I'll clean the entire MANSION by myself."

"I'll help. I don't have anything better to do."

"Gee thanks."

"Oh bite me."

"When and where?"

"Cute."

"Thank you."

I laughed at the banter then looked at the others.

"You guys should get going."

"She's right, it's already noon."

All of the couples got up and left. Reid and I sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally he stood up and began picking up the dishes.

"Garbage bags?"

"Under the sink."

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a few garbage bags and started picking up. Five garbage bags later I found Reid cleaning the counters, tables and so on. I grabbed a cloth and started doing the same.

"So what's your reason?"

"For what?"

"Why you are the way you are. You know mine."

"I had a girlfriend and she slept with one of my friends."

"Who?"

"Chase Collins."

"That explains it."

"Yup…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's my defect, I see someone that is broken and try to fix them. It's annoying really."

"What if they don't want to be fixed?"

"Everyone wants to be fixed but most choose to ignore it."

"And why is that Dr. Phil?"

"Because facing reality is a hell of a lot harder than hiding from it."

"Speaking from experience?"

"My mom left after my brother died because she couldn't look at me anymore. It was my fa…it…we had the same eyes. She was never really able to look at me."

"That sucks…have you ever let anyone try to fix you?"

"I'm a hypocrite so no. Easier to shut out than to let in."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You seem to let me in…well, kind of."

"And I am scared beyond belief."

With that I stood up and stretched.

"I better get going."

"I will pick you up and seven."

"For what?"

"Dinner."

"Uh, ok."

"Later."

"Bye Garwin."

I walked out to the garage and got into my car. I drove back to the school in somewhat of a daze. I had reached out to Reid for some reason, and now I don't think he is going to let go or forget any time soon. I took a long shower and then went back to my room. Sitting on my bed I looked into my closet. It would 

be a lot easier to pick an outfit if I knew where we were going. Finally I just decided on a jean skirt, blue tank and a zip up. I had just finished my makeup when there was a knock on my door.

"It's open."

Reid walked into my room and sat on the bed. I put on my rings and walked out of the bathroom.

"You ready?"

"All set."

I followed him to the parking lot and got into his car.

"So where are we going?"

"Only the best place to eat ever."

"And where is that?"

"You'll see."

Half an hour later we pulled into a parking lot."

"Denny's?"

"Yes. Come on."

We got out of the car and walked into the building.

"Two please."

We were lead to a table towards the back and left with our menus.

"So what is this dinner for?"

"You helped clean up the house."

"So this is like a thank you?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Ok."

We ordered our food and ate in silence for the first couple of minutes.

"So do you usually have parties like that?"

"Every time my parents are gone so about twice a month."

"What do they do?"

"My dad owns a PR company so my mom likes to travel with him."

"Does it get lonely?"

"Not really. They make a good effort to be there when I need them."

"You're lucky."

"What does your dad do?"

"Owns a record company."

"Your stepmom?"

"Professional shopper for herself. She is 22 and my dad is 46."

"That's disturbing."

"Tell me about it."

We spent the rest of dinner talking about random things. On the way home I made him pull over at an ice cream shop. I got out of the car and bought two cones.

"What is this for?"

"Dessert…duh."

The ride back to Spenser was silent. We got out and walked to my dorm room.

"We're going to meet in the girls room tomorrow before going to class."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Night Jacobs."

"Goodnight Garwin."


	5. Classes

**I don't own Everlast either**

6:30 in the morning sucks. But I was awake. I took a shower and threw my hair up into a bun. I did my makeup and put on the uniform. Then I grabbed my bag and walked to Sara and Kate's. the door was open so I just walked in. maybe I should have knocked. Pogue was in the middle of the room in just his boxers.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

I stared for another minute then looked at Kate.

"I'll knock next time."

"Don't worry about it, he's usually not here but Sara stayed with Caleb last night."

"I'm gonna go see if Tyler has another shirt. I'll be right back."

Pogue left the room shutting the door on his way out. I turned back to Kate.

"You are an EXTREMELY lucky girl."

"Thank you. I don't know where he got those abs but I am NOT complaining."

"I wouldn't either."

By the time Kate was done getting ready everyone else had made their way into the room. Together we walked to the main building. As it turned out my first two classes had Tyler in them. We walked into the first class of the day and sat in the middle.

"So Ty, how are things going with you and Chels?"

"Things are good. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight."

"That's cute Ty."

"I try. Are you going to Fall Fest?"

"Fall Fest?"

"It's Spenser's start of the year formal dance. Week from Saturday."

"Sounds like fun. I'm in."

"Nice…shit."

"What?"

Tyler nodded towards the door. Chase Collins had just walked in with some redhead.

"Who's she?"

"Savannah McHenry."

"Is she Reid's ex?"

"He told you about that?"

"Yeah, last night. He told me that she slept with Chase, not that she was dating Chase."

"I'm not surprised. He doesn't like to talk about it."

I watched as Chase and Savannah took the seats a few rows below Tyler and I. she was really pretty, I didn't want to think that but she was. Chase turned in his seat and caught me looking, he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the teacher that had just walked in the door. Halfway through the class I felt someone's eyes on me. I saw that it was Savannah, she sent me a death glare to rival all death glares. Instead of looking away I glared right back. This was going to be an interesting year. The rest of the day went by fairly normal. Savannah wasn't in any of my other classes but Chase was in my final one. And of course as my luck would have it none of the boys or the girls were with me. Chase 

walked into the room and took the spot right next to me. I must have been a horrible person in a past life.

"How's your first day at Spenser going?"

"It was fine."

"I bet I could make it better."

"Your gonna go jump off of a cliff?"

"That was mean."

"I could be a lot worse."

"I don't think your being very fair, I mean you hardly know me and yet you don't like me."

"I'm going off what I have heard."

"And what did you hear?"

"That you're an ass which I found to be true, that you treat girls like dirt, and there was that thing about you sleeping with your friend's girlfriend."

I picked up my stuff and walked to the other side of the room. After class that day I stopped at my locker to drop off my books.

"Stay away from Chase."

I turned and found Savannah behind me.

"Trust me, that won't be a problem."

"Good, because he's mine."

I leaned closer to her face.

"I prefer blondes anyway."

Her eyes flashed, she got the message loud and clear.

"Stay away from him."

"He is not your property Savannah."

"Please, I could snap my fingers and have him back."

"I doubt it bitch."

I wasn't prepared for what came next, she closed her hand into a fist and punched me in the face. I am going to have one hell of a black eye tomorrow. Before I could retaliate Kate and Sara were there.

"Back the fuck off Savannah."

"Don't make us kick your ass again."

Savannah glared at the two of them then walked away. The girls took me back to their room and got me an ice pack. We were sitting there talking when Reid and the boys walked in.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You think that just because I told you about it means that you can get involved?"

"You don't even know what happened."

"Enlighten me then."

"Fine. She told me to stay away from Chase, I said no problem. Then she told me to stay away from you, I told her that you weren't her property. She said that she could snap her fingers and get you back like that. I said that I doubt it and called her a bitch. Next thing I know I am getting punched in the face because I defended you. Which apparently was a stupid idea. So fuck you Garwin."

I threw the ice pack at him and stomped out of the room. Caleb looked at Reid.

"Dude, you're an asshole."

Reid tossed the ice pack onto the dresser and left the room. In my room I had changed out of my uniform and into sweats and a tank top. I sat at my desk and did all of my homework. But even after that I was still furious at Reid. I walked to the other side of my room and put on my Everlast gloves. Then I pulled out my favorite toy, my XL training partner and punching dummy. Thirty minutes later I worked out most of my aggression. I put my stuff away and went to take a shower. On the way back to my room I stopped in Sara and Kate's.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Leigh."

"How are you?"

"I'm alright. My face hurts like a bitch but I think I'll live."

"Sorry about Reid."

"Yeah, he tends to flip out easily."

"It's whatev."

"He just needs to cool off."

"He'll talk eventually."

"Good to know. I'm gonna go to bed."

"See you in the morning."

"Night Leigh, take care of that eye."

"Will do. Night girlies."

I left their room and walked into mine.

"I need to lock the door."

Reid was sitting at my desk.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Leigh"

"No, you barely know me yet you jump to conclusions about me."

Reid stood up and walked to my door. Before he left he set a bottle of pills on my dresser. Without another word he left. I picked up two bottles, dumped out two pills and took them. Laying in bed I realized something, Reid and I are A LOT alike. Neither of us want to be the first to talk after this, let's see who cracks first.


	6. Fall Fest Cry Fest

Two weeks, that is how long I have gone without talking to Reid. The others and I got along great. It is the day of Fall Fest so Sara, Kate, Chelsey and I were in a guest room at Caleb's getting ready. Chelsey's dress was strapless and in a black/champagne color. It stopped right below her knees. Sara's dress was sleeveless and ended right above her knees. It was in a blue with a light blue sash around the middle and a design on the bottom. Kate was in a strapless yellow dress that ended right above her knees. My dress is a sleeveless with thick straps in a pool blue.

"Are you girls ready yet?"

The girls and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's go before they freak out."

We left the guest room and walked down stairs and into Caleb's living room. All of their parents were there to take pictures, it was like walking into the who's who of Ipswich. The girls went to their boyfriends so that left Evelyn, Caleb's mother, to stand me with Reid for the group shots. After about twenty of those we did girl group shots, guy group shots, then couple shots. Caleb and Sara went first, then Pogue and Kate followed by Tyler and Chelsey.

"Reid let's get some of you and Leigh."

"I don't know mom."

"Come on, it's the last Fall Fest. Leigh dear, would you mind?"

"Of course not Mrs. Garwin."

I handed Sara my camera and walked over to Reid. I stood with my back to his chest and he put his arms around my waist.

"You two are adorable!"

"Don't even think about it mom."

"Think about was dear?"

"Dad?"

"Just take their picture Meredith."

"Fine."

She and the other moms finished taking pictures while the dads all talked business with each other. Finally we were all ready to go. Caleb, Sara, Pogue and Kate all rode in Caleb's Mustang while Tyler, Chelsey, Reid and I all rode in Tyler's Hummer. We got to the school and walked into the hall where the dance was being held. A few minutes after we walked in the song Lollipop came on so the girls and I went to the dance floor. An hour later I was getting a drink when Reid came up to me.

"At least your eye cleared up for the dance."

"Yeah, but we both know that I could have made the black eye look sexy with this dress."

"That is probably true. Dance with me?"

"Sure."

He lead me to the middle of the dance floor and pulled me close.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down your face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Why did you yell at me?"

"You were the first outsider I let in. so when I heard about the fight I figured you started something."

"And the fact that I was the one with the black eye?"

"Didn't really register with me until later."

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Incoming two o'clock."

Reid turned and saw Savannah walking towards us. He sighed and turned back to me.

"Here we go."

Savannah stopped inches from my face.

"I told you to stay away from him."

"And I told you that he isn't your property."

"Well if he wants to stay alive he better stay away from you."

"Excuse me?"

By now the whole place was silent and everyone was looking at us.

"I'm guessing you haven't told your new friends?"

Reid turned and looked Savannah in the eye.

"What are you talking about Savannah?"

"Why I don't understand is why you just didn't drive Leigh."

"If I were you I wouldn't go there."

"I mean your brother was wasted…way past the legal limit, all you had to do was take the keys and drive. But you didn't, you got into the passenger seat and let your brother drive into a tree. Is that why your mom left Leigh? She couldn't stand looking at the girl responsible for her son's death?"

Tears were pouring down my face as everyone stared at me. Savannah was standing there smirking at me. I didn't say a word, I just pushed past her and ran out of the building and towards the dorms. When I got to my door I realized that my keys were in Tyler's Hummer. I sank to the floor and just leaned against the door.

"Leigh!"

I heard their voices but didn't say anything. Seconds later the seven of them were standing there. Reid gently picked me up off of the floor while Caleb unlocked my door. We all walked into my room and Reid sat me on my bed.

"Ok, the girls and I will get her changed into something. You boys go wait in the hall."

The boys listened to Kate and Left. Chelsey undid my hair and threw it up into a pony tail. I pulled on the sweats and tanks they handed me, then Sara handed me a sweatshirt.

"Not that one."

She looked confused but took it away, then she peaked her head into the hall. All of the boys minus Reid came in, before I could ask where he was my door opened and he walked in with a sweatshirt in his hands. He handed it to me and sat on the bed.

"Kate, Sara and Chelsey are all suspended on Monday."

"What? Why?"

"They each punched Savannah."

I looked at the three girls and laughed.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"It was so worth it."

"We'll take a shopping day."

"The Provost wants to see you tomorrow."

"Great."

"Do you want to talk about it Leigh?"

"Well I don't really have a choice now, but can we do it tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Good, now get out and go back to the dance."

They all laughed and stood up.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now go."

They all hugged me and left the room. Reid leaned against the door frame.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"You're not going back to the dance?"

"No, the only girl worth dancing with isn't there anymore."

I smiled at him.

"Well I don't think I'm going to sleep so, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, I'll go change."

Reid left and I put on his sweatshirt. I grabbed a movie and put it in the player. By the time he came back the movie menu was on the screen and I was lying in my bed. Reid walked in and sat on the floor.

"The Boondock Saints?"

"My favorite. Garwin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

He shrugged his shoulders and I repositioned myself on the bed, the bonus of a single room, a full size bed.

"Come on, it's not like we haven't shared before."

He got up off of the floor and laid down next to me. The next thing I remember is opening my eyes to everyone in my room. During the night I moved and my head was on Reid's chest. I slowly untangled myself and looked up at the others.

"What?"

"Meeting with the Provost."

"Right, I'll have to shower."

I got out of my bed and grabbed my things, after a quick shower I put on jeans, a tank and Reid's swim sweatshirt.

"We'll be waiting for you when you get back."

I nodded my head and walked out of the room. I made my way to the main building as slowly as I could, I pushed open the doors and walked into the office. I knocked on the door then walked in.

"Ah Miss. Jacobs, take a seat."

I took the seat across from him and waited for him to continue.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Yes well, Miss. McHenry will be serving a week's suspension, the girls that stood up for you will be serving a Monday suspension but they won't have to make anything up for that day. And you will also have the Monday off and you also will not need to make anything up."

"But I didn't do anything."

"We all need a day off sometimes. Go and relax Miss. Jacobs."

"Thank you."

I got up and walked out of his office, that was weird, but I'm not complaining. When I walked back into my room they were all still there.

"What happened?"

"He gave me Monday off, and we don't have to make up any of the work we miss."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Things were quiet for a few minutes and everyone just looked at me.

"You want to know what happened?"

"Only if you want to talk about it."

"Ok."

I sat back on my bed and took a deep breath.

"Well it was during the summer, I was 16 and Jace was 18. We were partying at a club downtown and Jace had been drinking. We left around 2:30 in the morning and he went to get into the car. I told him I would drive but he told me that he was fine, he said that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I knew that I should have drove but I didn't want to fight with him about it. So I got into the passenger seat. We were almost home when he swerved to hit a dog or something. Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and he was dead. My mom never looked me in the eye again. She left a four months later. If I'm lucky I get a birthday card or the occasional phone call. My dad married Celeste about six months after that."

"Wow."

"We're sorry Leigh."

"It feels good to talk about it."

"Ok, Monday is definitely a girls day."

"That sounds great."

"And what about us?"

"You boys will be in class."

"Joy for us."

The girls and I laughed. We spent the rest of the day just relaxing and talking. The girls and I made plans for the following day then everyone split to go to bed. I laid there thinking, now that I let them in, I was in, all the way.


	7. Girls Day

Ok, I love these girls to death but you do not need to be up at 8 to shop. They are a bit psychotic. I walked into Sara's room and sat on her bed. She and Kate were throwing things into their purses and Chelsey was on Kate's computer.

"Who's car are we taking?"

"Tyler's Hummer, lots of room."

"How did we manage that?"

"I used sex."

"Way to go Chels!"

"I try. So when are you going to get with Reid?"

"What?"

"Oh come on."

"You two want each other."

"And your cute together."

"Guys stop."

"Why?"

"Just admit that you like him."

"He is good looking."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I don't know, can we just go shopping please?"

"Fine."

"But we are so not forgetting this."

"Ever."

I just rolled my eyes and lead them to the parking lot and into Tyler's Hummer. We got to the mall and started looking around, none of us were looking for anything in particular but it was fun to go in and try things on and get stuff we thought was cute. I ended up with a few cute tops, a jean skirt, two pairs of jeans and five pairs of shoes, plus jewelry. We put all of our bags into Ty's Hummer then went back to the food court and got lunch.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine."

"Still wearing Reid's sweatshirt I see."

"It's comfortable."

"I see. And the fact that it is Reid's?"

"Doesn't change a thing."

"OK."

They didn't believe me. Shocker.

"So Reid is having another party on Friday."

"Fun, what are we getting?"

"Four bottles, one for each of us."

"Who's turn is it to buy?"

"I'll do it, I haven't bought yet."

"Ok, just give the cash to Reid, he knows what to get."

"Ok."

"Oh, we can wear the matching tops we got!"

"Good idea."

"The boys won't know what hit them."

"Can you imagine the looks on their faces?"

All of the girls laughed. They boys were going to be in for a shock, that's for sure. The second store we went into we found these matching tops, black and red corset style, strapless and they stopped at our belly button. We finished our food then went back to the dorms. All in all it was the best suspension ever.


	8. Just Friends Right?

That week flew by, Savannah wasn't in school, Chase and Aaron kept their distance, because the boys would have killed them, I aced a pop quiz in History and everyone at the school knew to hide the questioning sympathy looks. Friday morning rolled around just how I like it, with me sleeping until noon. I woke up and turned on the TV, definitely a good day, The Breakfast Club is on. After the movie was over I took a shower and threw on some random clothes, the girls and I told Reid that we would set up the house while he and the boys were at their swim meet. After we set up we would just change there. I grabbed all of the stuff I needed and walked to Chelsey's room where we were all meeting. I knocked on the door and waited, suddenly the door was thrown open by Kira Snyder.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet Chelsey."

"Fine."

She turned and walked back into the room. I rolled my eyes and followed her in. Chelsey was shoving stuff into her bag and doing a great job of ignoring Kira, Chase and Aaron who were all talking about something stupid.

"Chels you ready?"

"Almost."

"Hey Leigh."

Chase Collins has a death wish.

"I just want to apologize for what Savannah did."

"Don't."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend like you have a heart and care about somebody other than yourself. Just don't. Chelsey are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

She grabbed her stuff and we walked into the hall. Kate and Sara were already heading towards us.

"Are you ok Leigh?"

"I'm fine Chels, just annoyed."

"Ok, we can drink that away."

"Sounds good to me."

Sara and Kate walked up to us and we all went to Reid's. When we got there the girls put their stuff in "their" rooms. I just set my stuff in Reid's. We decided to wait and change until we were done setting up. We walked down stairs and split up, Chelsey and I set up the BP table and moved Mrs. Garwin's favorite things upstairs. Then we locked his room, his parent's room and the guest rooms. Chels and I walked back downstairs and met Kate and Sara who had set up the sound system and were stacking the bar. Chelsey and I helped them finish that then walked into the kitchen where a bag was sitting on the counter with a note attached. Chelsey walked over and grabbed the note.

"For my favorite girls. Leigh, your change is on my dresser. Don't start without us. Love Reid."

"Well I feel loved."

We laughed and put our bottles in a safe place. Then we each went to a separate room to get changed. I put on my dark low rise jeans and flip flops, I was standing in the middle of Reid's room in that and a strapless bra when the door opened.

"I'm sorry."

I jumped and turned, Reid was standing there staring at me. I froze for a minute then crossed my hands over my chest. Reid turned and faced the wall.

"Again sorry."

"My fault, this is your room I just wasn't sure where else to change."

"It's fine, you are fine, you can crash here again tonight. I was just going to shower and change."

I put on Reid's sweatshirt.

"You can turn around."

Reid turned and walked further into the room. He set down his swim bag and sat on his bed, I sat next to him.

"How was the meet?"

"Great. We won and Tyler got a PB."

"PB?"

"Personal best."

"Oh, good for him."

"Yeah, I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Ok."

Reid showered and changed. Then he went downstairs with the other boys. I had just pulled my shirt on when the girls walked in.

"Damn."

"What?"

"We look hot."

I laughed and followed them into the hall, I turned behind me and locked Reid's door.

"You ready to go and shock the boys?"

"Always."

Together we walked down the stairs and into the party. Our boys were waiting at the foot of the stairs, their jaws dropped.

"Ok boys, no more drooling."

They each snapped out of it, the girls went to their boyfriends. Reid walked to the entertainment system and picked up the mic that was attached.

"Alright listen up boys… if any of you even think about touching one of the girls in the black and red tops you will have me and my brothers to deal with. Have a good night."

Reid hopped off of the mini stage type thing and walked back over to me.

"I'm a bit angry with you Garwin."

"Why?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, so boys should be allowed to come near me."

"Maybe I'm doing it for me."

"And why is that?"

"Jealousy is a bitch."

Before I could reply he walked off in to the living room. What the hell was that? I went into the kitchen and grabbed my bottle of UV. I plan on forgetting as much of this week as I possibly can.

It is amazing at how drunk you can get in five hours, really truly completely drunk. I flirted with a few guys here and there, Reid saw me too. But why should I care? We are just friends. I started to feel really 

lousy so I said goodnight to the girls and walked upstairs. I pulled out the key to Reid's door and walked in. I really really really need to start knocking. There, in the middle of the room was Reid making out with some girl. When they heard the door open they pulled apart and I saw her face.

"No fucking way!"

I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the room I was in the middle of the living room when he grabbed me and spun me around, I slapped him.

"Don't touch me."

"God you are acting like I cheated on you."

"Are you kidding me! I could have cared less if I walked in on you with someone cause we are friends, oh I'm sorry, we were friends until I saw you with Savannah! I mean Jesus Christ Reid. Her?!"

He didn't say anything, Savannah was standing behind him smiling at me. Bitch.

"As far as I am concerned you can go fuck your little whore."

I turned and pushed my way through the crowd. I put all of my stuff into my car then started to walk. No matter how upset I got I would NEVER drive after I have been drinking. I walked about a mile when a car came up behind me. I turned and saw that is was Tyler in his Hummer. He stopped and got out, he walked to where I was standing on the edge of the road.

"Are you ok?"

"No Tyler I am not ok. He picked the one person that I hate more than anything in the world."

"I'm sorry Leigh, he saw you flirting with those guys and he started drinking a lot and Savannah was just there."

"And that makes it ok?"

"No, it doesn't. He likes you Leigh, a lot."

"He's got a funny way of showing it right?"

"Will you just please come talk to him?"

"I don't think I can."

"Please?"

I looked into his eyes and couldn't say no, stupid Reid and Tyler and their stupid amazing blue yes. I walked to the passenger side of the Hummer and got in. Tyler followed my example and got in behind the wheel. The ride back to Reid's was silent. When we pulled into the driveway I saw that the place was empty.

"Party broke up after you left. Reid kicked everyone out."

"Why weren't you drinking tonight?"

"Not feeling so good, besides, it's a good thing I didn't."

"T for true."

Tyler laughed at my comment and stopped the Hummer.

"Ready to go in?"

"No, but you are going to make me."

"Pretty much. Come on."

Evil little man. I got out of the Hummer and walked into Reid's house.

"He's up in his room."

"Hate you."

"Love me. Now go."

I walked up the stairs to Reid's room and knocked on the door.

"Jesus Christ Caleb I'm a fuck up I know!"

I laughed a bit, definitely thanking Caleb tomorrow.

"It's Leigh."

I heard his door unlock and it was pulled open. He leaned against the door in his sweats and nothing else. This was going to make being mad at him harder.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

I walked past him and into his room. I hopped up on the pool table. He sat across from me on his bed.

"You're angry."

"No, I'm pissed."

"And you have every right to be."

"Ya think?"

Reid placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"I wish I had an excuse for you."

I sat there and stared at him for a minute, then I hopped off of the pool table and sat next to him.

"You fucked up."

"I did."

"Hardcore."

"Yeah."

"But you were drunk and pissed off."

"You forgive me?"

"Go near her again and the chances of me killing you are extremely high."

"Deal."

Reid put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.

"Can we go to bed now Reid?"

"Yeah, you need clothes?"

"No, I'll go get mine out of the car."

I walked down to the garage and grabbed my stuff. When I got back to Reid's room he was already in his bed. I changed into my pajama bottoms and tank top. After washing my face and brushing my teeth I walked out and got into Reid's bed.

"Leigh?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah Reid, we're fine."


	9. Thanksgiving

**This is going to be the last chapter. This story is really just a filler story as I am writing a couple of others. I didn't really do it to get reviews or anything, this was just something fun for me.**

The months to Thanksgiving break went by quickly. It was Friday night and we were all in my room hanging out when Reid's cell went off.

"Hello?"

"_Hi sweetie how are you?"_

"I'm good mom. I'm with everyone at Leigh's."

"_That's nice, are you ready for your flight tomorrow?"_

"Yes mom."

"_Ok, what are everyone else's plans?"_

"Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Chelsey, Kate, and Sara are all going to be with their families."

"_What about Leigh?"_

"Leigh what are your plans?"

"Well my dad and stepmom are going to Florida so I'm just gonna go back to the City."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, it's fine, this is not the first holiday and definitely not the last holiday I spend on my own."

"She's going home to spend the week by herself."

"_Like hell she is. Put me on speaker."_

Reid put his phone on speaker and held it out.

"_Leigh?"_

"Hello Mrs. Garwin."

"_Hello dear, so here's the plan, pack a bag for the week, go to the airport with Reid and spend Thanksgiving with us at our home in LA."_

"I can't impose like that Mrs. Garwin."

"_Nonsense. I will see you and Reid tomorrow night. Bye everyone."_

Before I could get another word in she hung up.

"What the hell?"

"No one can say no to Reid's mom. It is pretty much impossible."

"So you will be going to California whether you like it or not."

"Unbelievable."

I reached over and grabbed my cell phone off of my night stand. I hit three on the speed dial and waited for him to answer.

"_Yes Miss. Jacobs?"_

"Hey Mark, it turns out that you don't need to come and get me tomorrow. I will be staying with a friend over break."

"_Have you told you father yet?"_

"I will call him as soon as we hang up. Take the week off Mark, and tell the others to do the same. Have a good Thanksgiving."

"_Thank you Miss. Jacobs, you have a nice Thanksgiving too. Goodbye."_

"Bye Mark."

I ended that call then hit four on the speed dial. Voicemail, shocker.

"Hey dad it's just me I'm not going home over break I am staying with a friend."

I closed my phone and looked at the girls.

"If I am going to LA for a week then that means we need to go to the mall."

When I got back to my room that night I went through my suitcase and took out all of my NY clothes and replaced them with my LA clothes. I still kept sweats and Reid's sweatshirt in their cause the chances of it still being cool were pretty good. After I finished packing for the second time I set my alarm and went to bed. When my alarm went off at 6 I rolled out of bed and threw on my comfy jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I grabbed my bags and drove to Reid's. I parked in the garage and walked up to his room, walking in I saw him standing there putting more things into his bag. I dropped my stuff by the door and fell onto his bed.

"Good morning to you too."

"Bite me."

"Anytime."

I threw his covers over my head and just laid there, I must have fallen back asleep because the next thing I knew Reid was carrying me to the limo his parents had sent for us. Once we were in the limo I laid down and put my head in his lap.

"Comfy?"

"Yup."

I slept until we got to the airport where Reid's father's jet was waiting for us. The flight attendant grabbed our bags and set them on the Jet, Reid and I got settled in our seats and waited to take off.

"We have food, video games and a bunch of other stuff."

"Fun."

"Yeah, it's about a three hour flight."

"Any movies?"

"Yes actually, and I just grabbed this one last night."

Reid turned towards the DVD player and grabbed the movie that was sitting on top.

"The Boondock Saints? Thank you."

Reid shrugged his shoulders and put the movie into the player. After The Boondock Saints was over we started watching Superbad. We stopped the DVD player as we started to land in LA.

"McLovin is the best character known to mankind."

"I have to agree with you."

We got our bags and walked onto the pavement and got into the limo.

"Your parents really know how to travel in style."

"That's where I get it from."

"I said style Garwin."

"Your evil."

"In its purest form."

The ride to the Garwin's LA home was spent with Reid telling my all of the things we could do over the week. There were clubs, the beach, amusement park. We wouldn't be bored. We arrived at his house and I looked out of the window.

"Damn."

"Nice isn't it?"

"Very."

We got out of the limo and walked inside. His mom and Dad were in the living room. When we walked in they both stood up. His mom embraced him in a hug while his dad walked over to me.

"How are you Leigh?"

"I'm fine thanks. And thank you for inviting me here."

"No problem at all. This way you don't have to spend the holiday alone and Reid has someone his own age to hang out with."

Reid's dad held out his arms and I gave him a hug. After that his mom came over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hello Leigh."

"Hi Mrs. Garwin."

She let me out of the embrace and stood back.

"Now I hope you two don't mind but the four of us have someplace to be tonight."

"Mom."

"What? It is a party for your father's company. A tux is on your bed and Leigh I got you a dress, it is hanging up in your bathroom."

"You didn't have to do that Mrs. Garwin I would have gotten one."

"It was no trouble Leigh, it was the least I could do since we sprung this party on you. And please call us Meredith and Joe."

"Ok."

"Now go up stairs, shower and unpack."

Reid and I grabbed our bags and walked upstairs. He pointed out my bedroom.

"I'm across right next door. We share a bathroom I'll let you shower in there and I'll go down the hall. Come over when you're done."

"Ok."

I walked into my bedroom for the week and froze. White carpeting, a full sized bed with a soft white down comforter, two wooden night stands, a wooden dresser, two glass doors that led to a balcony and a flat screen TV. I unpacked all of my clothes and walked into the bathroom. It was A-FREAKIN-MAZING. Everything was tile. There was a bathtub set up in a tile ceramic square and right next to it was the huge shower. I am going to live in this bathroom. Hanging up on the railing across from the shower was my dress for the party later that night, strapless and red it poofed out at the waist with beads sewn in. It was beautiful. I grabbed that and laid it on my bed then went in and took a shower. I dried and straightened my hair then changed into comfy clothes until we had to leave for the party. I walked through the bathroom and into Reid's room. Reid had a queen sized bed with a couch and walk in closest. The design was a Kabuki type theme. Nothing like his room back home so I am guessing his mom did all of this. He was sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"Garwin I'm hungry."

"And?"

"And I fear that I will get lost if I try to find the kitchen on my own."

Reid laughed and ended his game.

"Follow me."

We walked out of Reid's room and down the stairs to the first floor, when we walked into the kitchen I froze. Screw living in the bathroom, I am moving into the kitchen. Completely modern and huge and full of food. While Reid was looking through the fridge I looked out of the window.

"No way!"

"What?"

"You have a pool house."

"You act like you don't come from money."

"I come from New York money. We don't have room for pool houses. This place is freaking awesome."

Reid laughed then pulled out some leftover pizza from the fridge. We ate at the Island then went back upstairs. We were in the middle of a huge WII boxing battle when his mom came in. She looked at the scene in front of her, Reid had me in a headlock and was cheating to win.

"Ok kids, it's time to start getting ready for the party. We'll meet you in the entry way."

She left Reid's room laughing to herself. Reid let me go and I walked to the bathroom door.

"Since you cheated I get the bathroom first."

"Fine, it's not like you can take that long anyway."

"Are you kidding, redo my hair, do my makeup and put the dress on. That takes valuable time Garwin."

"Leighhhhhhh"

"I'm kidding. We can share."

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then I re straightened my hair and did my makeup. I walked into my bedroom and stepped into the dress.

"Reid?"

"What?"

"Can you come in here and zip this please?"

"Yeah."

Reid walked into my bedroom and stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing. Uh, you look amazing."

"Thanks. The zipper?"

"Right."

Reid stepped behind me and zipped up my dress.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I slid my arm in his and we walked downstairs. His mom and dad were already standing by the door.

"Leigh you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Meredith."

"Are you kids ready to go?"

"Yes mom. Where is this party?"

"At your father's Vice Presidents home."

"You mean the guy you don't like?"

"Yes that one. But I don't really have a choice. You and Leigh only have to make an appearance, stay for an hour at the most then you can leave."

"Sweet deal."

I smiled and followed them to the limo. The ride was spent talking about my and Reid's flight. We arrived at the VP's house and walked into the hall where the party was taking place. As soon as we walked in we were bombarded with people. Reid's dad took charge.

"This is my wife Meredith and my son Reid. This is my son's friend Leigh Jacobs from school back home."

Tons of introductions were made, like I was going to remember any of these people. Reid and I left his parents side and walked around the house a bit. We walked into what looked like a sitting room where family portraits were hanging on the wall.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Reid, that's my mom."

"Leigh?"

No freaking way. I slowly turned around and came face to face with my mom, who I haven't seen since the age of 16. I didn't even know she was in LA.

"Leigh what are you doing here?"

I just stared at her. Not even knowing what to say.

"She is staying with me and my family over Thanksgiving break."

"Your Joe's son right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Nice to meet you. Leigh how's your father?"

"Uh, he's fine."

"Well that's nice. How is school going?"

"I go to Spenser now. In Ipswich Massachusetts."

"Well that's nice dear. Have a nice night."

She turned on her heel and walked away. I looked at Reid.

"Reid I'm not feeling so good anymore. I think I just want to go back to the house."

"I'll go with you. You go wait outside and I'll find my mom and talk to her ok?"

"Yeah."

I turned away from Reid and walked out front. Ten minutes later he met up with me and we got into the limo. The ride back to the house was silent. When we pulled up I let myself out of the limo and went up to my room, I got out of the dress and pulled on sweats and a t shirt. Then I walked outback and sat on a deck chair. It wasn't until an hour later that Reid came out and sat next to me.

"So that was your mom?"

"No, that was Kendra Jacobs whatever her last name is now. I haven't seen my mother since I was 16 years old. Barely hear from her. And all of the sudden there she is at a party in LA."

"Yeah that has to suck."

"You always know what to say Garwin."

"I don't like when people are upset, especially girls, I never know what to say."

"No shit."

Reid hit me in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"I barely touched you."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So I think I figured out something to make you feel better."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Stand up."

"Ok."

I stood up and faced Reid. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Turn around."

I turned and felt him move right behind me. Before I knew what was going on he scooped me up in his arms and walked to the edge of the pool.

"Reid Garwin don't you dare!"

"What?"

"Innocence does NOT work for you."

"I don't know what you mean."

I felt him start to loosen his grip as I was over the water. At the last minute I managed to grab onto his wrist and pull him in with me. When we resurfaced I started laughing at Reid.

"Kinda backfired on you huh?"

"Not really, still got you into the pool."

I swam over and pushed Reid back under the water. He pushed off of the bottom and grabbed me around the waist then he threw me. When I resurfaced he was right in front of me.

"You are mean."

"You love it."

"Sometimes."

"If I kissed you right now would you freak out?"

"No, I would however wonder why you didn't do it sooner."

Reid closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him against me. When we separated he rested his head against mine.

"I definitely should have done that way sooner."

I just laughed and pulled him to me again.

A week later when we returned to school we went to Kate and Sara's before classes started.

"Hey girlie!"

Kate, Sara and Chelsey all ran up and gave me a hug. I laughed and hugged them back. Then I looked at the boys.

"We don't squeal. Sorry."

"I think I'll live."

"So how was your break?"

"It was good. We went to LA, went to a party, saw my mother, Reid threw me into the pool we made out and now we're dating."

"What?"

"What?"

"About time!"

The all hugged me again. Sara stepped back and looked at me.

"What?"

"You go away for Thanksgiving and come back with a boyfriend."

"What can I say? I'm just awesome like that."

**Thanks for reading if you decided to stick with the story, again this was just something fun for me to do. I am working on a One Tree Hill story now and I am thinking about another Supernatural/Covenant crossover but I am not sure if that is going to work out. It isn't involved with the Bella series. So I will try to get that OTH posted as soon as I can. **


End file.
